le Désespoir de ma Vie
by crokette
Summary: quand la personne que vous aimez plus que tout vous délaisse et fait fit de vos sentiments, le coeur en souffre tellement.    voilà un petit one-shot que j'ai décidé de vous mettre en premier lieu. bonne lecture.


**Le désespoir de ma vie**

**Alors voici mon premier one-shot sur ce site. Je l'ai écris alors que je n'allais pas très très bien mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si c'est le cas j'ai une multitude d'autres Fics que je dois encore taper mais je prendrais le temps si celle-ci vous plaît. Donc n'hésitez pas et laissez des commentaires.**

Je marche seul toujours je fini par me retrouver seul sous la pluie qui trempe mon visage en pleurs et mes vêtements devenus lourd à cause de l'eau qui ruisselle sur moi. Tu m'as oublié. Tu es parti refaire ta vie avec une autre que moi. Certes je suis un homme mais je pensais que nous partagions les mêmes sentiments mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Tu m'as abandonné sur cette route que je parcours sans toi seul sous la pluie. Pourquoi ? je me sens si seul, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que tu me disais par moment l'amour dure longtemps mais par moment il blesse tellement. Je suis blessé au milieu de ces gens qui ne me voient pas déambuler sans but sous la pluie.

J'aimerai tellement pouvoir tout foutre en l'air, moi avec mais je crois que je suis trop lâche pour ça. Je me soucis trop de ce que les gens peuvent dire de moi. Je n'aimerai pas qu'ils disent de moi que j'étais un lâche ou autre. Alors je fais face a ma douleur et je supporte le fais de devoir vivre sans toi. Marcher dans cette rue me rappelle les balades qu'on avait pris l'habitude de faire ensemble. Ensemble, c'est un mot que tu as banni de ton répertoire. Je revois encore cette scène se jouer devant moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'ai beau hurler aucun son de sort de ma bouche. Juste des larmes qui dévalent mes joues et toi tu me regardes avec tant de froideur. Qu'es-je fais pour en arrivé là ? Tu me dis que toi et moi ça ne pouvais marcher car tu voulais une famille et le fais que nous soyons deux hommes nous empêchais de réaliser tes projets. Tu as préféré m'abandonner pour une femme que tu dis détester. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas on aurait pu trouver des moyens pour avoir des enfants. Mais non tu préfère toujours la facilité.

Là je suis en route pour chez toi. Je pleurs encore car j'espère que tu me diras que ce n'étais qu'un rêve et que tout va redevenir comme avant. Lorsque je sonne chez ce n'est pas toi qui ouvre mais ta femme qui montre déjà son ventre bien rond. Elle ose me narguer, elle qui peut enfanter et moi non ! Elle mériterait de mourir rien que pour la souffrance que la vue qu'elle m'impose m'inflige. Elle me laisse entrer comme si j'étais un ami de longue date. Tu ne lui a donc pas dit pour nous. Aurais-tu peur qu'elle te rejette ? Tu lui demande de partir faire quelques courses car tu dois me parler. Je sais désormais que tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est terminé avec elle. Alors que vas-tu me dire ?

Je suis là dans ton salon je t'écoute me dire le rouge aux joues que tu aimerais venir chez moi de temps en temps histoire de faire comme dans le bon vieux temps. Je suis incapable de te répondre et tu t'inquiète de se qui se passe dans ma tête. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais autant détesté que lorsque tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis amorphe je te laisse faire comme tu as l'habitude de la faire. Tu me fais l'amour, non tu couche avec moi tu jouis moi je ne laisse rien paraître aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Tu me laisse nu sur le lit mais tu me demande de me dépêcher de me rhabiller pour éviter que ta femme ne se doute de quelque chose. Je crois que c'est a ce moment là que mon cerveau s'est déconnecté. Je t'ai rejoins dans la cuisine et tu étais là comme si tout allais bien. Mais je ne vais pas bien ! Non tu me détruis ! J'attrape un couteau qui était posé la. Je ne savais pas que la chair humaine était si tendre, la lame s'enfonce doucement dans ton corps et tu comprends ce qui ce passe. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage et je te regarde t'écrouler sur le sol. Du sang s'écoule de ta plaie et je réalise ce que je viens de faire. Je m'écroule prêt de toi et tu me prend doucement la joue. Tu comprends pourquoi et tu me pardonne mais moi je ne peux me pardonner. Je lève la lame devant mes yeux et la retourne sur moi. Sur le moment je n'ai pas eu mal. La douleur de mon cœur était déjà trop prononcer pour que je sente une autre douleur. Je m'écroule sur toi et je sens la vie me quitter en même temps que ton corps se fait plus froid. Ta main se pose sur moi et je suis heureux. Je suis de nouveau avec toi c'est le plus important. Dans un dernier souffle je te dis que je t'aime et tu me dis que toi aussi tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer. Doucement mes yeux se ferment pou ne plus jamais se rouvrir.


End file.
